As speech recognition technology has evolved and grown more reliable in recent years, there has been an accompanying market explosion of personal digital assistants. These assistants take many different forms, including mobile phone based assistants or even organizational based assistance. In addition to the increased visibility of voice recognition functionalities, an accompanying increase to contextual and predictive artificial intelligence has also expanded in the market.
Conventional digital assistants, however, are limited to use in situations when a user activates the assistant—most often through button presses or specific verbal commands. Additionally, conventional digital assistants are limited to directly responding to a user's commands. For example, a user may request that a digital assistant schedule a meeting. Generally, conventional digital assistants are limited to performing functions defined by previously determined commands, or variations thereof.
Thus, there is a need for an intelligent conversational messaging system that can take into account the context and content of the communication and provide assistance to one or more users.